Knowing Me, Knowing You
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: They were the best of friends. Massie and Derrick. Derrick and Massie. Until Derrick moves to Arizona, leaving Massie-who's just discovered feelings for him- behind. After four years, what happens when Derrick returns with those same feelings for Massie?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Massie Block climbed up into her old tree house. She didn't usually like being in trees, or getting dirty, or ripping a hole in her brand new jeans. But she hadn't been up here in years. Not since she was twelve.

"Massie? Where are you?" Her mother's voice sounded from the bottom of their green lawn.

"Up here. But I'm coming down!" Massie sighed. She climbed down the rope ladder, finding her mother with her hands clasped together happily. "Someone took happy pills this morning," she muttered.

Kendra Block rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Massie, guess who's coming back to town?" She asked excitedly.

"Santa?" Massie gasped in mock excitement.

Kendra sighed. "Massie, if you don't want to hear about the Harrington's coming back…"

"Wait- what?" Massie asked her mom. Harrington was Derrick's last name.

"The Harrington's are moving back! James got a job back here in Forks, and now their moving back! You and Derrick haven't talked in…how many years?" Her mother asked.

"Four," Massie whispered. Her heart tugged at the mention of Derrick.

"Yes, well they'll be here on the fourth so that they can enroll Derrick, Olivia and Cam at school." Her mother walked back toward the house.

Massie walked back to her tree house, thinking about Derrick.

They had been best friends since they were six. Even though he had a twin sister Olivia, Massie had always preferred to play explorers with Derrick, rather than dress up with Olivia. Massie was getting picked on since she was the smallest in her class, and Derrick had stuck up for her. They had become instant friends. Derrick was one of Massie's only real friends. She remembered the day that Derrick had told her he was moving to Arizona. They had been up in their tree house –the same on Massie now sat in- and it was raining.

'_Mass?' Derrick had asked._

'_Yeah,' Massie looked away from the rain pouring down._

'_My dad got a job in Arizona.' Derrick stated simply._

'_Oh that's too bad. I bet you'll miss him. But Arizona is hot!' Massie scowled at the rain._

'_No, um, my family is moving with him…me, mom, Olivia, Cam and dad.' He looked down._

'_Oh, you're moving…to Arizona,' Massie swallowed._

'_Uh huh,' Derrick looked away._

'_Well we'll still stay in touch, right?' Massie tried not to cry for Derrick's sake._

'_Pinky promise,' he held out his pinky._

_Massie wrapped her small finger around his and they shook. The next morning Derrick was gone._

"He didn't tell me until the night before he was leaving," Massie felt tears well up in her amber eyes again. "I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye."

They hadn't stayed in touch. An e-mail from Derrick appeared when he got to Arizona.

_Hey Mass!  
Miss you!  
D_

Five simple syllables. Three little meaningless lines. She hadn't even bothered to reply. What would be the point? She'd never see him again. After that they just…forgot each other.

Massie touched the picture of the two of them when they were seven hanging on the wall. It had been taken in the summer, and they were both tanned. Their heads were pressed together, and they were both smiling big grins. Derrick's two front teeth were missing, yet he still looked cute.

Derrick was the first boy Massie liked. He was also her first friend. But now, she had new friends, like Dylan Marvil and Claire Lyons.

Her Treo beeped. Speak of the devil, it was Dylan.

"Hey, Mass!" Dylan said.

"Hey," Massie said, a little sadly.

"What's wrong?" Dylan could sense her friend's sadness in a second. "Are you at home? Don't move, 'kay? I'm going to pick up Claire and we're coming over."

"Nothing's wrong. But I don't want to be home…my mom is being weird." She lied. She didn't want to be home because she noticed the For Sale sign on the house next door now had a big orange SOLD sign across it. Derrick would be next door. Just like when they were six.

"Okay, wanna go to that baseball game? Josh is playing against the Westside Warriors," Dylan was in love with Josh Hotz, a super hot senior.

"Alright, pick me up."

Dylan and Massie hung up. Massie climbed down from her tree house. She'd make plans with her dad to tear it down before Derrick came back. She had no intention of being friends with him again. She took one last look at the SOLD sign. She had just five days to get rid of every trace of friendship between her and Derrick. He was probably really ugly and dorky anyway.

At least, that's what Massie kept telling herself.

--

Derrick Harrington came in the house, sweaty and tired from lacrosse practice in the hot Arizona sun.

"Derrick? Is that you?" His mom called from the living room.

"Yeah," Derrick followed the sound of his mom's voice.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly, surrounded by boxes marked 'FRAGILE'.

"What?" He sighed.

"We're moving! Can you believe that?" Victoria Harrington's excited voice bounced through out the house.

"We're moving?" He asked in belief. "We _can't_ move! I just made the twelfth grade lacrosse team! Do you know how many eleventh graders get on that team? NONE! But I did!" He stomped his foot.

"Derrick," Victoria sighed. "You're being absolutely ridiculous. You dad got a job back in Westchester, so we're leaving. Look on the bright side, there's a lacrosse team…"

Derrick tuned her out after hearing Westchester. The place where he grew up. The place where he first met Massie Block. He sighed. He loved Massie like a sister, but yet always suspected she had liked him just a little bit more than that. He had e-mailed when he first got to Arizona back when they were twelve. She hadn't even replied.

"Westchester," He repeated.

"And guess what?" Victoria looked into her son's chocolate brown eyes. "We bought a house right next door to the Block's! Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah…fun," Derrick mumbled.

"We're leaving on the fourth, so get all packed up."

Derrick nodded and walked up the stairs. Back to Westchester. Back to the cold winters. Back to his old life. That is, if Massie would still want to be his friend.

"D," His older brother Cam popped his head in Derrick's messy room.

"What?" He asked irritably. "I have _packing _to do."

"How hot do you think Massie Block grew up to be?" Cam asked.

Derrick rolled his eyes at his immature brother.

"I don't know. We never talk."

"Yeah, well she was pretty smokin' as a twelve year old, let me tell you that." Cam snickered. Derrick got up and pushed his brother's face out the door, and slammed it in his face.

Now that he thought about it, Massie _had _been pretty hot. And her mom was really pretty, so maybe she got hotter with age.

Suddenly, Derrick couldn't wait to get back to Westchester.

**

* * *

**

Review, lovelies. And you guys can suggest stuff, I'm open to anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie woke up to the sounds of breakfast being served downstairs; plates clattering, forks and knives scraping across plates, and murmurs of thanks to their housekeeper Inez.

She looked at the calendar pinned above her desk. She had just _four days _to get rid of any traces of Derrick and her friendship. Now was a good time to start.

Massie slowly got out of bed, pressing her bare feet against the cold wooden floors. She looked out the big bay window, you could see right through to the big bay window in the next house, they faced each other. That used to be Derrick's room. They used to communicate by flashlight at night. One flash meant 'text me, it's important.' Two flashes meant 'I can't sleep, can you?' and three flashes meant 'good night. You're my best friend'. Massie scowled at the window. Derrick better not be keeping his old room.

Massie slowly walked toward the stairs, each step she thought about how she could convince her dad to take down the tree house, after she and Derrick had begged for a month in order for him to build it. Her dad had to get her mom's approval before he did any DIY though—

"Morning, Massie," Her mother sipped her latte.

"Heyy, mom!" Massie plastered a huge grin on her face. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"No…" Kendra touched her dyed blonde hair.

"Oh, well it looks great!" Massie decided to use flattery. "And daddy, have you been working out?"

William self consciously touched his stomach. "Massie, what do you want?"

"Well," Massie sat down beside her dad and helped herself to some grapefruit. "You know that tree house out front?"

William chuckled at the memory of him building the wooden box with windows.

"Hahaha," Massie fake laughed along with him. "Could you take it down?"

"Why? I thought you loved that thing," Kendra bit into some toast.

"Exactly, I _loved _it, as in past tense. I'm sixteen now, almost seventeen. Besides, it's tacky."

"But Derrick is moving back, don't you guys want that there? You probably won't fit in it as well anymore, but you still can have the memories of your friendship," Her mom said.

Massie pouted, her amber eyes went dull. She knew her father never could refuse anything when she looked _that_ sad.

"But, Kendra," William started. "She has a point. She's a young lady now and maybe she wants a change."

Massie smiled inwardly. On the outside, she kept that same pained expression.

"Well I suppose you're right. My spiritual leader says you should change something in your house every six months," Kendra decided.

"Thanks mom and daddy," Massie smiled.

"I'll call a building crew and get them over here by tomorrow," William forked poached egg into his mouth.

"Well," Massie stood up and stretched. "I'm going to get dressed. I'm meeting Dylan and Claire at the mall."

"Have fun," her dad said, already reading the newspaper.

She walked back up the stairs. The tree house thing had gone over better than she thought. If she could get the school to block Derrick out, then maybe he would be so lonely he would move back to Arizona! Massie sighed; she knew she wasn't even kidding herself. Part of her still had feelings for him, even though those feelings were hatred; she couldn't do that to someone. Not even someone she hated.

Her cell phone rang. It was Claire.

"Massie!" Claire squealed before Massie could even say hi.

"What?" Massie sighed.

"Is Derrick Harrington actually moving back?"

Massie glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes," She spat. "And if you want to continue being friends with me, you will ignore and hate him."

"It's impossible to hate someone like Derrick. He's always happy and nice and smiley."

"Claire…" Massie warned.

"Okay, okay. No being friends with Derrick, got it! See you soon!" Claire hung up.

Massie sighed. It would be harder than she thought to get everyone to hate him.

* * *

The next day, Massie watched with happy satisfaction while the builders pulled apart the tree house.

Her dad was out there, making sure they didn't take down the giant willow tree with their powerful saws. Her mom was there too, staring unhappily as they took apart the ting that had helped her daughter make friends. But Massie thought it was wonderful that the house was going to be gone in forty-five minutes. In with the old, out with the new.

She looked at her calendar again.

Just three more days.

* * *

Derrick had the last of his stuff packed up. His bed was already shipped off, arriving in Westchester a day before he did.

He looked at the picture of him and Massie from a while back. They were tanned, so he guessed it had been taken in the summer. They were close together and smiling, but he was missing some teeth. He couldn't wait to pick up his friendship with Massie.

"Mom," He called.

"Yeah?" his mom answered from the kitchen.

"Can I have my old room? The one with the huge bay window?"

"Sure, make sure Olivia knows, because she wanted that."

Derrick smiled. He would be right across from Massie. He wondered if she had kept their tree house.

She had to have, it was the key to their friendship.

* * *

**Bam! How fast was that update? Ok, it wasn't the BEST update but still. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know that some of you like Massington. But some of you don't (Maddie). So I don't know who I want Massie to end up with. Tell me who you want Massie to end up with in a review. Oh and I skipped a few days in the story because I really want Derrick to come.**

* * *

Massie smiled when she looked outside and saw no tree house. Her smile disappeared when she saw the moving truck outside the house next door. Had three days gone by so quickly? She ran to her calendar and saw that it was in fact the fourth of August.

"Mom!" She called down the stairs.

"Oh, Massie, great you're up. Hurry and get dressed, I made cookies and we're going to see the Harrington's!" her mom appeared at the bottom of their spiral stairway.

"_You _made cookies?"

"Fine, Inez made cookies."

Massie rolled her eyes at her mom's inability to cook. "Fine, but I'm not going into their house."

Her mom padded back toward the kitchen, meaning that Massie better hurry.

She walked back to her room, throwing open her closet doors and trying to find something cute to wear. Finally she decided on Marc Jacobs Denim short shorts, purple tank top and white Prada flip flops.

"Mom, I'm ready!" She called.

"Good, now hurry!"

Massie sighed. Her mom hadn't made any close friends after Victoria left.

They walked out into the blinding sunshine. Before Massie had even taken a step toward the neighboring yard, she heard a high pitched voice scream her name.

"Maaaaaaassie!!!!" a blonde girl a little taller than her shrieked again and ran out toward her.

"Um, hi?" Massie didn't remember Olivia being this perky.

Her excitement deflated when Massie didn't respond by shrieking. Kendra subtly pinched her daughter's waist.

"Olivia," Massie grinned. "God, you look great."

"Are you kidding? The plane ride was hideously long. My hair is probably all flat now." Olivia pouted and touched her platinum blonde head.

Her hair was flat, but Massie wasn't going to say anything. Olivia would make a great friend.

"Oh, good, Olivia, you've found the Block's." Victoria came outside, her blonde hair in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Victoria!" Kendra ran and hugged her old friend. "How are you? How was the plane? Ah, Olivia is so big now! You can't believe how great it is to see you!"

Victoria laughed and broke apart. "Cam, Derrick!" She yelled. "James has gone to see where Olivia's closet is. I guess it never came with the boys' clothes."

Olivia pouted her glossy lips.

A black haired boy came outside of the house. Massie recognized Cam right away, even though the last time she saw him he was fifteen. He was hotter than she remembered; his face wasn't as boy-ish, more like a man's.

He whistled. "Wow, Massie, you're cuter than I remembered."

Massie giggled, and tried not to blush. After Cam, Derrick came out, his blonde hair tousled to perfection. Her breath caught in her throat. So much for her dorky and ugly suspicions. He was perfect.

Derrick smiled lazily when he saw them.

"Hey, Kendra," He kissed her on the cheek.

"My god, Derrick. Look at you!" Kendra looked him up and down. "You're so tall! And muscular!"

"Thanks," He blushed. "Lacrosse is a pretty good workout I guess. Hey Massie." He nodded towards her.

Massie avoided his eyes. "Hello," She answered frostily.

When he looked away, Massie let her eyes wander back to him. He was really gorgeous.

"Hey," He said to the huge oak tree. "Our tree house is gone."

"Yeah, I figured since you didn't live hear there was no use for it." She stared at it too.

An awkward silence filled the how August air.

"Um, I brought cookies!" Kendra held up the plate of chewy cookies.

"Thanks," Derrick smiled appreciatively and took the plate. "Mom didn't think to bring food, so dad said he'd go to Subway." He bit into a cookie. "But Inez's oatmeal raison cookies are way better."

Cam grabbed two cookies and walked back into the house.

"Oh, Kendra! I was thinking of planting rose bushes out in the garden! Come see where I was thinking of putting them." Kendra retreated to the backyard with Victoria, leaving Massie, Olivia and Derrick, and a heavy silence.

"So, what Westchester Academy like?" Olivia chirped, breaking the silence.

"It's pretty great. Except we have to play one sport throughout the year. I do field hockey, you should try out." Massie answered.

Olivia smiled. "Any hot guys?"

"Tons. There's Josh Hotz, but Dylan's kind of claimed him. They're not dating yet, but…well Dylan has her ways."

"Dylan Marvil? She still lives here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Massie answered. "She was a good friend and didn't move away," she directed that toward Derrick. When she turned back to Olivia, her blue eyes were down, and full of hurt. Oh. The statement could've been directed both ways.

"Joking," Massie forced out a laugh. "I just missed you."

Olivia laughed too, the problem easily forgotten. That was one of the things Massie had always liked about her. She was so carefree and fun.

Derrick shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"You can leave," Olivia said.

Massie smiled, relieved. Olivia wasn't very fond of her brother; so even thought Dylan and Claire were crazy about him, Olivia would be on her side.

"Come on, I'll take you shopping." Massie said.

"Great, all of my clothes were Arizona-y. Besides, some of the fall collections should be out now, right?"

Massie grinned.

"Great, I need a new iPod." Derrick stepped closer to Massie.

"I was talking to Olivia. Not you," Massie hissed.

Derrick looked taken aback.

"Come on, Livs," Massie pulled the keys to her car out of her pocket.

Olivia stuck her pink tongue out at her brother and sauntered off toward where Massie sat in the car.

Massie took another look at Derrick. He stared back at her with his intense green eyes. She'd traded in Derrick for Olivia.

Out with the old, in with new.

**Ok, I know Derrick has brown eyes, but I always just picture him with green eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you guys. Seriously, I have like 50 reviews and only 4 chapters, so I will try so hard to update faster. But you know tenth grade is hard!**

* * *

Derrick walked back to the house, sulking. What was with Massie? They were _best _friends. Well they _used _to be.

"D?" Cam called down the spiral staircase.

"What?" Derrick ran up the stairs to claim a room. Olivia had already found the biggest room and made it hers, and Cam probably had the second biggest.

"I want to make a bet with you!" Cam yelled, even though Derrick stood outside his closed door.

"Fine," Derrick opened the door and walked in. Cam was sitting on the floor with his laptop. Other than that, the room was still empty.

"Mom said you can have your old room," Cam mumbled, typing something out.

"What about this bet?" Derrick asked. He and Cam were very competitive, especially between each other.

"I saw you staring at Massie…" Cam shut off his blue laptop. "And decided, 'hey she's hot, why not see if she wants to go out with me?'"

Derrick rolled his eyes.

"And then I saw you looking at her and decided we should make this interesting… how about it?"

"Go on," Derrick sat down too.

"Let's give us…twenty-four hours to see which one of us can get Massie to go out with us. If you lose, you have to clean my bathroom for a month."

Derrick winced. Cam's bathroom was the worst in the house. He always left hair in the drains from shaving; there were toothpaste globs spread on the mirror.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to…" Derrick trailed off, thinking of the possibilities. "You have to shave all of your hair off." He said smugly, knowing that Cam loved his jet black hair more than Olivia loved her Balenciga bag.

Cam ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, but I'll end up keeping my hair."

"Any rules?"

"Yeah, no telling anyone about the bet. And that's it."

Derrick and Cam shook on it, staring at each other with unwavering eyes.

Derrick wasn't that thrilled about what the bet was –Massie seemed kinda pissed at him- but he didn't want Cam calling him chicken for the rest of his life.

"It's on," Derrick left the room, oozing confidence.

If only his confidence wasn't fake.

* * *

"Thanks for coming shopping with me," Massie told Olivia as they stepped outside of the car.

"Oh, no problem. I love shopping, but its not that fun in Arizona," She rolled her ice blue eyes. "And Cam and Derrick always come and look for girls."

Massie giggled, but on the inside she was jealous.

"Good, you girls are home!" Kendra came out of their white house. "We're going next door for dinner. And I made a salad!" She held up the crystal bowl in her hands. "Come on, you dad's already there." She walked across the expansive lawn.

"Don't eat the soup," Massie warned Olivia, and then started walking toward the house.

Olivia giggled, and walked to the house after Massie.

Massie examined the scene in the Harrington's backyard. Lawn chairs were set up around the pool; Mr. Harrington was flipping burgers on the barbeque; William and Kendra were laughing at something Victoria was saying, and Cam was in the pool. Massie walked up to the chaise by the pool and perched daintily on it.

"Hey," Cam grinned, his black hair dripped onto his face.

"Hi," Massie smiled.

"Massie! Come try my soup!" Kendra called over to her. She looked really excited, but Massie didn't want food poisoning. Before she could say anything, Cam solved her problem.

"Actually Kendra, Derrick really likes soup. Besides, Massie was thinking of coming in the pool with me, and she doesn't want to wait a half an hour."

Massie smiled. "Thanks," She said to Cam. "But I don't remember saying I would come in the pool with you."

He winked. "You were thinking it. I know."

Massie laughed. The door opened on the porch and Derrick walked out, shirtless. Massie tried not to stare, but he was _really _hot. He was the only sixteen year old Massie knew who had a six pack.

"Oh Derrick, great you're here now!" Kendra said. "Come try my soup."

Derrick widened his eyes. Massie found herself smiling; remembering the last time Derrick had been stupid enough to try Kendra's cooking.

"_Derrick, I'm so glad you decided to come for dinner," Kendra smiled._

"_Yeah, my mom is making meatloaf," Eleven year old Derrick stuck his tongue out._

_Kendra laughed and shooed him into the dining room._

"_Derrick, you shouldn't have come for dinner tonight," Massie whispered as soon as Kendra left to the kitchen. _

"_Why? Inez makes good food."_

"_Yeah, but my mom is cooking," Massie glanced at the kitchen door._

"_Come on, how bad can your mom be?"_

_William walked in._

"_Trust me, Derrick. But just swirl it around on your plate, then I'll take you out for dinner later."_

_Once Kendra had brought out the food, she insisted Derrick take the first bite. He swallowed it and quickly reached for his glass of water._

"_Uh, mom, what did you put in the potatoes?" Massie poked her brown and lumpy mashed potatoes._

"_Anchovies," Kendra smiled. Derrick chocked on his water._

"No thanks, really, I'm not hungry." His voice brought Massie back to the present.

"Come on! Cam said you loved soup!"

"No, I um…am going swimming," He ran and did a front flip into the pool.

After that, Massie decided against going swimming. She heard Cam whisper to Derrick 'Fine, forty-eight hours,' but didn't think anything of it.

They finally went home around eleven, and Massie was actually tired. She climbed into her white bed, and peered out the window. She watched the dark slide across the sky, getting rid of any last traces of light.

She quickly ducked when she saw Derrick walk into the room with the window.

Great.

She flopped back onto her pillow, hoping to get rid of any feelings for Derrick.

Two bright flashes of light made Massie jump. What the hell was that? She looked out her window, finding only the top of Derrick's blonde head near the windowsill. Two flashes meant he needed to talk to her. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote NO in big purple letters, folded it into and airplane and threw it out her window.

He didn't flash anything else.

Massie curled up under her covers.

She dreamt of Derrick. But she pretended it was Cam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews again!! I'm thinking of making a sequel to this…thoughts?  
Oh and sorry its so short and sorry for the late update! I was on vacation :)**

* * *

Derrick slumped back against his headboard. He just received Massie's paper airplane. How come girls were always so grumpy?

His computer _ding!_ –ed softly, meaning he had a new IM.

**ToddISGod: dude how's Westchester?**

**Shortz4life: um its like midnight here. I'm trying to sleep**

**ToddISGod: no UR not UR to busy obsessing over that chick…the really hot one next door**

It annoyed Derrick how well his friend knew him. He sighed and replied.

**Shortz4life: no I'm playing with my flashlight**

**ToddISGod: why R friends? UR a dork, flashlight lover**

**Shortz4life: whatever. How's Arizona? **

**ToddISGod: guess who moved into UR house????**

**Shortz4life: ????**

**ToddISGod: Cindy Jennings!!! She is H-O-T! and she misses U. she said if U were still here she'd ask U out!**

**Shortz4life: :(**

**ToddISGod: G2G she's going swimming…I'll meet up with her ;)**

**Shortz4life: have fun stalker!**

_ToddISGod has logged off…11:53 PM_

Derrick saw that Olivia had logged on while he was talking to Todd. So maybe Massie was on too?

**Shortz4life: Livs is Massie on?**

**LoveLaughLivs: yeah…why?**

**Shortz4life: add me to UR convo? Please?**

**LoveLaughLivs: ugh why? SHE'S NOT UR FRIEND!!!**

**Shortz4life: c'mon!!! help UR fave brother!**

**LoveLaughLivs: actually I like Cam more than U. Cam took me shopping last month, remember?**

**Shortz4life: I'm UR twin U should love me more**

**Shortz4life: ANYWAY ADD ME!**

**LoveLaughLivs: fine –grumbles-**

_**Massiekurr has been added to the conversation**_

**LoveLaughLivs: sorry Mass, my stalker of a brother wanted to talk to you**

**Shortz4life: did not! I just wanted to talk to Olivia…MY FAVE SISTER!**

**Massiekurr: …**

**LoveLaughLivs: I'm leaving. Night guys see U tomorrow!**

_LoveLaughLivs has signed off…12:15 AM_

**Shortz4life: well hi**

**Massiekurr: what happened to NO I'M NOT TALKING TO U!**

**Shortz4life: fine but don't go out with Cam…he's bad**

**Massiekurr: he didn't ask me out and I don't need UR advice**

_Massiekurr has signed off…12:25 AM_

Derrick sighed and turned off his computer.

He went to sleep, hoping to get his mind off of Massie.

* * *

Massie frowned at her blank computer screen. Why did Derrick come back and expect them to be all buddy-buddy again? He left for four years! You cannot leave your best friend across the country for four years with no communication, and then come back, expecting to be best friends again!

She sighed, thinking about him. She had been devastated when he left. She had no friends, except for him! When he first left Massie refused to hang out –or even talk- with anybody else. Finally, Dylan Marvil broke down the wall, and she instantly became friends with Dylan and Claire.

Massie's cell phone vibrated in her purse, so she quietly crept out of her bed to retrieve it. It was a text from Claire.

**M, Dyl told me you befriended that new girl…the one who's Derrick's TWIN! How come we have to be friends with HER and not mega-hottie Derrick?**

Massie shook her head at Claire's sleep habits. She was _always _at her boyfriend's Chris Plovert's house late at night watching old movies, so she tended to sleep late during the day.

She didn't want to be friends with Derrick because he was Derrick. But Olivia was really nice and pretty.

Massie padded down the stairs grumpily, flopping down on the white couch in the main living room. She watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's _four times before finally falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the super late update but FF wouldn't let me log on so I couldn't post anything. But for the record I had this done and ready to post by Saturday.**

* * *

Olivia woke up to someone pounding on her door.

"Olivia? I know you're awake so get out here I need help!" it was Derrick.

Olivia wasn't very fond of her twin. In grade three, he had dared her to eat five worms from their garden, and Olivia –being the stubborn girl she was- couldn't refuse the dare. She had barfed about three times before getting all of the taste out of her mouth. And last year, when she was about to go on the biggest date of her life, he'd hidden all of her make up. It wasn't like she could use her mom's, her mom only wore dull lipstick and blush. After beating the crap out of Derrick, he gave it to her –except he had put it in the microwave first.

So instead of going out and helping her, um _charming _brother, she pushed the earphones from her pink iPod into her pierced ears, turned the volume up, and went back to sleep ignoring her brother's pleas.

* * *

Derrick sighed and hugged his sore from knocking hand to his body. "Fine," He mumbled. Olivia had always been a deep sleeper.

Last night he had called off the bet with Cam. He really loved Massie, and by betting on her, he didn't seem very nice. He went to his room and peered through his bay window. Massie was still asleep too. He quickly turned back to the notebook on his lap to avoid being a stalker. He reviewed Operation MMJ or Make Massie Jealous.

_Pretty girls in Westchester:_

_Dylan Marvil: Pros - pretty, toned from tennis, nice red hair Cons- likes Josh Hotz_

_Claire Lyons: Pros –pretty, blonde, unlike most girls she likes to eat in public Cons- is dating Danny Robbins _

_Alicia Rivera: Pros –Massie's worst enemy from middle school, gorgeous, Spanish, gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous! Cons- well…nothing_

Derrick didn't bother going through the rest of the list, he chose Alicia or Dylan. Both were pretty, and both Massie knew. He sighed and chose Dylan. She was Massie's best friend, she was really pretty and she would make Massie jealous. He remembered her e-mail address from when he was ten and had to send out e-vites to the whole class for his pool party. Hopefully she hadn't changed it.

To: Dylan

From: Derrick

Subject: Want to hang out?

Hey Dylan. I don't know if you've heard that I was back but I am. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. We could go see a movie or you could come hang out here with me and Olivia. Text me later if you want to.

xo Derrick

He smiled and hit the send button, feeling happy.

* * *

Massie woke up and stretched. Out of habit, she looked over into Derrick's room. He was listening to his iPod and tossing a tennis ball up in the air. She quickly pretended to be interested in a bird landing on her windowsill when he looked over.

Her cell phone rang, on the screen a grinning Dylan appeared.

"Dyl, what? I just got up!" Massie sighed.

"Guess what?" Dylan squealed on the other line. "I just got an e-mail from Derrick!"

"What?" Massie asked.

"Here, I'll read it to you –it's so sweet!" she cleared her throat. "Hey Dylan, I don't know if you've hear that I was back but I am. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. We could go see a movie or you could come hang out here with me and Olivia. Text me later if you want to. And then he signed it '_xo_ Derrick'. He signed it with a _kiss and hug_!"

Massie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Derrick…asked you out?"

"Yeah!" Dylan happily sighed.

"When? Why?" Massie mumbled.

"This morning! And _why not_? I'm pretty. I _am _pretty right?" Dylan sounded unsure.

Massie didn't answer, not because Dylan wasn't pretty but because she was thinking of why Derrick would ask out Dylan, after just last night Olivia had said he loved her.

"Massie?" Dylan panicked. "I'm pretty right? Because if I'm not I cannot be seen with such a hottie like Derrick!"

"Oh," Massie snapped out of it. "Dyl, you know you're gorgeous, and obviously Derrick thinks so too…"

Dylan giggled. "I know, right? Anyway I should go get ready."

"Where are you going?" Massie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Derrick's," Dylan sing-songed. "Bye," She hung up.

"What the hell?" Massie mumbled to herself. She didn't like Derrick, but she was positive he liked her. Well _used _to like her. And why did he choose Dylan to like? Dylan was just okay looking. Massie gasped at herself, appalled at how she was thinking.

She quickly logged onto her e-mail, deleting a bunch from her eight month pregnant aunt. There wasn't one from Derrick.

She quickly dialed Olivia's cell.

"Hullo?" Olivia picked up, still groggy from sleep.

"Olivia did Derrick ask Dylan out?" Massie asked getting right to the point.

"Don't know," Olivia yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But it's eleven o'clock! Don't leave me." But the line was already dead.

She noticed Derrick out skateboarding. After quickly throwing on her clothes, brushing her teeth and hair and applying lip gloss she walked out the door.

Derrick nodded his blonde head at her but didn't say anything.

"I heard you asked Dylan out," Massie said nonchalantly.

Derrick nodded, still not looking at her. What was wrong with him? Just yesterday he was trying to get her attention –but now it was the other way around!

"Um," Massie said, trying to get his attention again.

"Well I should go get ready," Derrick jumped off his skateboard and started walking toward his house.

"For what?" Massie asked, nosily.

"Date with Dylan. She's coming over to hang by the pool." He continued to walk.

He shut the door behind him, not even saying goodbye to Massie.

Massie's glossy pink mouth popped open.

What the heck?


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: Sorry for the late update…I had mono and then it was spring break and I went to LA. And I'm just lazy)**

Massie looked into Dylan's green eyes. "Ew, you actually _like _Derrick?"

Dylan nodded. "He's really hot. And he seems nice."

Claire was sitting with her legs crossed on Massie's bed. "But he's DERRICK. He's such a loser. And he moved from Arizona, that's like the capital of Dorktown."

Massie nodded. She convinced herself she didn't like Derrick. After going through all of his faults, she realized he WAS a loser. And no alpha in her right mind would date a skater.

"So? Now he's in Westchester, and besides he's perfect for me." Dylan mumbled.

Massie glared at her, arms folded across her chest. "When he first got here I told you both that he was a loser. No one befriends him and more importantly no one DATES him. Re-_mem_-ber?"

Dylan glared back at Massie. "Why isn't anyone allowed to date him? Do YOU like him?"

Claire gasped and stopped flirt-texting Danny.

"No," Massie's voice was an octave higher. "He's a loser and therefore, no one dates him. Or else."

"What? If I date him are you going to throw me out of the Pretty Committee? Two people in a clique doesn't make a very good clique." Dylan stood up.

"Well since you're so keen on the Harrington's, I was thinking Olivia could replace you." Massie's fiery amber eyes flashed.

"_Olivia_?" Dylan screeched. "That's like switching from cashmere to polyester! Gucci to Gap! Leather to—"

"I get it," Massie rolled her eyes. "But you liked Josh Hotz, right? You're switching from Josh to Derrick, cashmere to polyester," She waved her hand to indicate the list went on and on. "Being a little hypocritical?"

Dylan blushed and looked down. "Why can't I have both, Massie?" She asked softly. "Why do I have to choose?"

Massie was defeated. She was right; there was no point in having to choose.

She sighed. "Whatever."

Dylan's eyes lit up. "Does that mean I can have both of you?"

"Whatever," She repeated. "Just get out of my house before I change my mind."

Dylan squealed her thanks and ran next door.

"Why are you so opposed to Dylan dating Derrick?" Claire asked.

"Because Derrick isn't right for Dylan," she sat down on her bed and stared out the window. "She's nice and sweet and awesome. And he's…well everything she's not."

"Difference is good in a relationship, Mass," Claire said. "How boring would it be if your boyfriend was exactly like you?"

"Puh-lease Claire. You and Danny are so alike! You both love cinnamon hearts, you both play soccer, you both have cabins at Lake Placid. And there's more than that!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Well…we're different too. I mean, he plays Grand Theft Auto—"

"A game you rock at," Massie raised her eyebrows. "And dating me wouldn't be so bad. I'd be dating the perfect person!" she giggled.

Claire giggled too before getting up and grabbing her purse. "I'd better go," she checked her watch. "See ya!"

Massie watched her friend go. Then it donned on her that she was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend. She walked outside and followed Dylan's footprints.

* * *

Derrick opened the door to find Dylan smiling at him.

"Hey!" She said, smiling some more. She really was pretty, and although Derrick remembered her as the bitchiest girl in Westchester, she seemed to have changed.

Derrick opened the door farther so she could come in. "Sorry about the mess, but most of our stuff isn't unpacked yet."

Dylan laughed. "No problem, my room is messy so I'm used to it."

They walked out back to the pool, where Victoria was reading. She jumped out of her chair to greet Dylan when they came out.

"Dylan Marvil! Look how much you've grown!" She smiled at Dylan. "How's your mom?"

"Oh you know, fine. She's stressed about this big feud with Oprah or something." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Oh well I'll leave you two alone," Victoria walked back into the house.

Derrick cannonballed into the pool, splashing Dylan in the process. "Sorry," he smiled, fighting back laughter.

Dylan took off her dress covering her bathing suit and jumped in after him. "S'okay," she treaded water.

Derrick heard laughter coming from his house; it was a female's laugh, but not his mom's. He felt like he heard it before…then he realized it was Massie's laugh. Why was Massie in his house?

"Um, I'm going to get some ice tea. Do you want some?" Derrick got out and dried himself on a fluffy towel.

"Sure, thanks," Dylan said before diving back under the water.

Derrick padded into the kitchen, where Massie was standing with his mom.

"Derrick, look who decided to stop by," Victoria smiled.

Massie waved, a half smile on her lips. Derrick took in a breath.

"Hey," he said. He wanted nothing more than to go over and hug Massie. He wanted them to be best friends again. He suddenly regretted his decision to make Massie jealous. Honestly, he didn't care if she didn't like him more than friends, he just wanted them to go back to talking.

"Anyway, Massie, Cam's not here right now. You're welcome to stay here; Derrick and Dylan are out swimming in the back."

Derrick stiffened. She wanted _Cam_. He pushed past his mom to get the ice tea out of the sub-zero fridge.

"Um, sure, I'll stay." Massie shrugged. She looked at Derrick. "That is, if you don't mind having one more. Other wise I can go."

Derrick didn't want her here if she was waiting for Cam. But on the other hand, she actually wanted to stay even though Derrick was there. That could be step one for getting their friendship back on track. Dylan wouldn't be happy but Derrick didn't really care.

"Uh, yeah, sure you can stay. Whatever." Derrick tried to be nonchalant. "Want some ice tea?"

"Um, sure," Massie said. "Thanks."

"Well," Victoria slipped on her sandals. "I have to go shopping. Derrick, you, and Olivia have to go to some tour of the high school tomorrow."

Derrick nodded and attempted to grab all three cups. Massie snatched two of them out of his wobbling hands.

"I can carry some," She mumbled.

Derrick could already sense the awkwardness between him and Massie. All he knew was that it would be one awkward afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: Ah, my lovely reviewers how I love you! I'm one review away from 100! The one hundredth reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them, so review!)**

Massie sat awkwardly on a white chaise by the pool. She felt a little bad intruding Dylan's 'date' with Derrick. A little.

"Massie?" Dylan's red head surfaced in the blue pool. "What are you doing here?" She eyed her suspiciously.

"I was here to see Cam, but he's not here so Victoria invited me to stay," Massie shrugged her think shoulders.

Dylan seemed to take Massie's answer, because she didn't pursue it anymore.

Derrick followed behind Massie. "Here," he handed Dylan a glass of his favorite sweet drink.

"Thanks," Dylan smiled flirtatiously, but it was lost on Derrick who sat next to Massie.

Massie looked in the wooden bowl sitting on the table beside her. In it were individually wrapped candies. She instantly remembered eating salt water taffy with Derrick. It was all they ate as kids.

"_Mom, can me and Derrick go down to the boardwalk?" Nine year old Massie asked her mom. The Harrington's and the Block's were on their yearly trip to Los Angeles. _

"_Derrick and _I_," Her mom corrected. "And as long as it's okay with Victoria."_

"_Please?" Derrick and Massie looked at Victoria with hopeful eyes._

"_Sure," Victoria smiled, happy that her son had a great friend like Massie._

_The two ran down the boardwalks, looking at the many shops and attractions. One caught Derrick's eye. It read: Mom's Salt Water Taffy._

"_Let's go in there," Derrick pointed. _

_Massie wrinkled her nose, but didn't disagree. The two walked timidly into the store. There were aisles of brightly colored candies, wrapped in waxed paper._

"_Oh, hello," a plump woman smiled from behind the counter. "Can I help you with anything?"_

"_Um yeah, can we buy some taffy?" Derrick asked; his mouth excited to trying a new candy._

"_Of course," The woman chuckled. "Any specific flavors catch your eye?"_

"_Um, blue?"_

"_Well, that's Tropical. What about you?" she turned to Massie._

"_Uh…that pink one." Massie pointed to a bubble gum pink colored candy._

"_Cotton Candy," The woman smiled. "Tell you what, you can each fill up a bad with whichever colors you want." She handed them each a plastic baggie. _

_A half an hour later, the two kids walked out of the store with bags bulging to the top with candy._

_It became a favorite snack of the two; they brought some to every tree house meeting. _

"Can I have one?" Massie asked, pointing to the bowl.

Derrick smiled, "Yeah," he grabbed one too.

Dylan got out and dried off. "Massie can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Massie said, already knowing what it would be about. "Let's go into the house."

Dylan flip flopped toward the house, with Massie –who was chewing chewy Tropical flavored taffy- on her heels.

Once inside, Dylan whipped around to face Massie with angry green eyes. She bared her teeth, looking like she was ready to eat Massie. Massie had only seen the expression once before; they had been shopping at a Marc Jacobs sample sale and an overly spray tanned lady grabbed a pair of leopard print kitten heels in a size six. Dylan had fought with the lady for nearly twenty five minutes before the spray tanned woman back off thanks to a call to Merri-Lee Marvil's trusted lawyer.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?" Dylan demanded in a hushed tone in case Derrick happened to hear. No guys like bitchy, negative girls. They always went for the sunny, positive 'glass-is-half-full' type of girls. The type of girls Massie was.

"Waiting for Cam! I told you that," Massie rolled her eyes.

"You're flirting with Derrick," Dylan nearly wailed. "You do like him, don't you? Other wise you would've let me date him right away and you wouldn't have followed me here!"

Massie wrinkled her sun kissed nose. "No, Dylan, I don't. I honestly don't have feelings for Derrick, and I'm here not to follow you, but to wait for Cam to see if he wants to go out with me." Massie felt a little shy confessing her crush to Dylan.

The anger slowly faded from Dylan's eyes, but traces if suspicion remained. "Well…it's just I really like Derrick and I'm afraid that he likes you…or worse, that you like him."

Massie shrugged. "I can't really help it if guys like me."

The anger returned to Dylan's eyes instantly. "Are you saying guys don't like me? Because they do! And you're so conceited to think that!"

Massie sighed in frustration. "One, I don't like Derrick at all! Two, even if Derrick DID like me, I wouldn't date him. Three, I know you like Derrick, why do you think I let you come over here?" Massie was about to leave when Cam walked in the front door with Olivia and Victoria.

"Massie?" Olivia looked at her puzzled. When her gaze dropped to Dylan, her icy blue eyes narrowed. "What is SHE doing here?"

Back before the Harrington's left, it was well known that Merri-Lee and Victoria hated each other. Merri-Lee would mention the 'bad company' that Kendra kept on her show. In return, Victoria would go out with Merri-Lee's husband. Soon, the rivalry came down to the eldest daughters. Dylan would gossip behind Olivia's back, and the Olivia would go out with Dylan's boyfriend. Like mother, like daughter.

Victoria shot her daughter a stern look. "She's here with Derrick." her brown eyes opened wide.

Olivia understood what her mother meant. She pursed her lips and glared at Dylan. "Ew, she HAD to use_ my_ towel."

Dylan and Massie glanced down at the towel wrapped around Dylan's thin body. Sure enough, in big pink cursive it said OLIVIA.

"Um, Olivia why don't you go upstairs for a while," Victoria discreetly shifted her eyes from Massie to Cam.

Olivia nodded, and with one final death glare at Dylan, she retreated to her bedroom. Victoria faked a yawn and excused herself for an 'afternoon _siesta_', and followed Olivia upstairs. Dylan went back outside to where Derrick was trying to look like he hadn't been eves dropping. That left just Massie and Cam.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," Massie felt odd being in the familiar house and talking to Cam instead of Derrick.

There was an awkward silence, and Massie could hear Cam's steady breathing even though they were at least twenty feet apart.

"Um, I was wondering if…" Massie hesitated, trying to think of a way to ask him out.

"Hey, there's this huge bonfire thing down at the beach tomorrow night. Kind of a back to school thing. Wanna come?" Cam interrupted.

Massie smiled flirtatiously. "I'd love to."

Derrick couldn't believe his ears. Massie had just said she had absolutely no feelings for him. He'd kind of suspected it, but hearing it come from her mouth made the hurt even worse. Did that mean he had no friendly feelings either?

"Hey," Dylan said, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh. Hi," Derrick said kind of wanting her to leave.

"So your sister still hates me," Dylan rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you and her are related. I mean, she's such a bitch and you're—"

Derrick glared at her. Aside from Massie, Olivia was the closest person to him. Even though they fought, they'd been through so much together: Olivia's best friend had died of cancer; their mom's affair with Daniel Marvil; their dad leaving for six months; moving to Arizona; and now, trying to win Massie back.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister," Derrick stood up. "You're a bigger bitch than she'll ever be."

Dylan's pink mouth popped open. Before she could say anything, Derrick pointed to the door. "I think you should leave."

Dylan gave a 'hmph' and walked through the doors. When she walked past the kitchen, Olivia was in there. "Bye, Dylan," She called out with faux sweetness.

Dylan slammed the front door behind her before bursting into tears. Massie watched her friend cry from her bedroom window, and couldn't help feeling a little bit triumphant.


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: I can't believe it's April already! My hundredth reviewer is Brooke6404! So this chapter is for you!)**

Olivia knew Cam was a sleaze, but she still loved him. He had his faults, but he was still her brother. Derrick had his faults too; like the time he thought brown cows tasted like chocolate and got Olivia to lick one. She ended up with a kick in the shin from the cow, and a very furry tongue.

But dating _Dylan Marvil _was unforgivable. He didn't know how many nights Olivia had lay in bed, crying because of whatever Dylan and her wannabe friends had said about her the previous day. He didn't know how much Olivia used to long to be accepted by them, but instead they taunted her.

She watched with smug satisfaction as Dylan stomped past the kitchen, tears in her green eyes. "Bye," she called out, grinning angelically.

After the door slammed behind her, Derrick walked in. Olivia looked up from her magazine and glared at him.

"Don't hate me," He said. "I just told her to leave because she called you a bitch." He sat down beside her and stole a ketchup chip from the bowl in front of Olivia.

Olivia smiled at her brother. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "Yeah I did. She was…I don't know, she just wasn't right for me I guess."

Olivia looked closely at her brother. They looked alike, yet they were completely different on the inside. "So…someone like…Massie is right for you?"

A faint blush crept into Derrick's cheeks. "I…well I just wish she would talk to me again. I mean, she was talking to me today but then I found out she was here to see Cam and…" he shrugged his muscular shoulders.

Olivia patted Derrick's back sympathetically. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but…maybe you're not what Massie's looking for."

He nodded sadly and got up. "Thanks Livs. You know, for a bitch, you're a pretty good sister," he smirked.

As he retreated up the stairs, Olivia threw a Tory Burch blue flat at his head. It missed completely, but Olivia smiled to herself. For once, her brother was right.

* * *

Derrick skate boarded when he was in a bad mood. He grabbed his skate board and skated toward where a skate park was.

Boarding always took his mind off of things. He knew it was like that for Massie and her drawing. She used to sit in their tree house and draw for hours when she was upset.

Derrick slammed into someone and fell off of his skateboard. "Oof," the breath got knocked out of him.

"Oh, god, sorry! I probably just killed you," said a girl's voice. "Are you okay? I should've watched where I was going instead of—"

Derrick looked up to see Alicia Rivera.

"Derrick?" Alicia peered down at him. "I didn't know you were back in town. Are you just visiting or did you move back?"

Derrick got up and brushed off his jeans. "We moved back. And don't worry about it. I didn't know you skate boarded."

Alicia blushed. "Yeah, I started a month ago. I'm not that great."

Derrick laughed. Then he noticed his elbow was bleeding. "Oh, crap."

Alicia sighed. "I'm hopeless. Honestly I hurt like every guy I meet."

Derrick laughed again. He had forgotten how pretty and nice Alicia was.

"To make up for hurting your elbow, let me buy you a coffee or something." Alicia nodded toward her car parked a little way away.

Derrick smiled. He knew he loved skateboarding for a reason.

**(AN: sorry its so short, its just a filler chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: Thinking about doing a sequel…thoughts? BTW, starting a new story that will probably end in Massington!)**

Massie glared out her window at her dad. He was talking to Derrick's dad about hosting a huge barbeque. Why was the rest of her family fine with the Harrington's coming back? She certainly wasn't.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Massie," A deep voice on the other line answered. "It's Cam. Just wanted to tell you that I'll pick you up for the bonfire around six. That okay?" he hung up without waiting for her answer.

Massie rubbed her eyes, not caring if her make up smudged. She wandered into her closet, looking at the little trap door that led to a hole. In the hole was a purple and green cardboard box, a little bigger than a shoebox.

She reached down a pulled out the box. It had collected a little bit of dust

'Keep Out!', 'Massie and Derrick ONLY! That means no Olivia hahahaha'. The last one had been written by Derrick. 'Do not open until you are old!'

Massie shrugged. She was sixteen and they had made the time capsule when they were eight. She was old now.

Peeling back the cardboard flaps, Massie peeked inside. It still had the letters Massie and Derrick had written to each other, the pictures, the can of Spam (Derrick put that in, it had been his favorite food), and other mindless junk.

She picked up the envelope decorated in glitter and princess stickers. It said Derrick in her awful eight year old penmanship.

Massie knew what her letter held. She had been completely honest with him in it. She would never be able to tell him what it said. With a slightly shaking hand, Massie opened it.

_February 10__th__, 2001_

_Dear Derrick_

_We've been best friends for a long time…and I'm happy with that but…I wish we were more. I really like you, more than friends. It's embarrassing and I don't know why, but I do. Hopefully when you read my letter we will be able to go on a date like my mom and dad. I like curly fries and I know a great place where we can share some._

_Your friend,_

_Massie, age 8_

Massie let out a long sigh. She would never, ever show this letter to anyone. She reached out for Derrick's letter which was covered in dinosaur stickers. Part of her wanted to read it, but she just couldn't.

She looked through the rest of the box, finding pictures of them; some drawings; a pair of Derrick's boxers…Massie wrinkled her nose.

Her phone rang again, making Massie jump. She put the box back into the hole and reached for her phone.

"Hullo?" She asked.

"Hey, Mass," Dylan sniffled.

"Oh, hi," Massie was a little upset at Dylan. She was acting like a total baby. In the past twenty-four hours she had called Massie forty-nine times to talk about Derrick.

"Guess who I just saw at Starbucks?" Dylan sighed, sounding depressed.

"Who?" Massie looked through her closet, finding an outfit for tonight. For once, she wasn't excited for Dylan's gossip. She had other things on her mind.

"Alicia Rivera and Derrick," Dylan blew her nose. "I can't believe she's going out with my ex!"

"Um, Dyl, no offence but you weren't going out and you were at his house for like forty-five minutes before he kicked you out. Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" Massie knew she was being a little harsh but she didn't really care.

"Massie!" Dylan screeched. "No, me and Derrick were so going out. You're just mad at me for something, aren't you? What? Is it because I'm prettier than you? 'Cause if it is I can't help that."

Massie gasped, being the diva that she was, and hung up on Dylan.

Bitch.

* * *

Derrick was laughing with Alicia at the insanely nerdy barista at Starbucks. Normally, Derrick wouldn't be in a coffee shop –especially one that sold 'caramel dolce lattes'. It couldn't get any queerer.

But he was with Alicia. She was the prettiest girl he knew –prettier than Massie- and she was super nice. Nicer than Massie.

"So…you'll be back at Westchester High?" Alicia asked him, stirring her iced coffee with a straw.

"Yeah, we'll probably have some classes together." He certainly hoped they did.

"We'd better. So um, I saw Olivia yesterday. She said you and Massie weren't talking. Does that mean you're not dating?"

Derrick laughed harshly. "No. I'm not dating Massie." He said flatly.

"Good," Alicia offered him a shy smile.

Derrick smiled back. Massie had moved on to Cam. It was time he did too.


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN: Sorry for the long wait. The Muses (Goddesses of creative arts from Greece) have me tied. So to make it up to you, I wrote a longer chapter.)**

Derrick walked in the front door to find Olivia pouting.

"What now?" He asked her.

"Dad won't let me buy new clothes for school!" She turned to glare at her father. He was sitting on the couch, watching some basketball game.

"You just bought a whole new wardrobe because we lost you clothes in the move!" Derrick's dad didn't move his brown eyes from the TV.

Olivia sighed, clearly annoyed.

"So this came for you…" Olivia slid an envelope with dinosaur stickers on it to him.

Derrick was puzzled. "What is it?"

Olivia raised her golden eyebrows. "You honestly don't know? Even I know, and I _wasn't allowed to hang out with you_." She got up and flounced up the stairs.

Derrick had a feeling of what it was…He slid his finger under the flap and ripped it, tearing off a T-Rex's head in the process.

He read the folded piece of lined paper, written in his cursive.

_Yo Massie:_

_You are a cool friend and I am happy we are best friends. The ugly thing I call a sister promised to get me walkie-talkies for Christmas so we can talk more!!!!_

_Your Best Friend!!!  
DERRICK!_

Derrick chuckled at how stupid he sounded. Olivia did end up giving him walkie-talkies, but Cam had stolen them to use with his friends.

The house was oddly quiet…Derrick looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. Cam would be with Massie.

He expected something to happen when he thought that…but no, he was still intact, his heart wasn't being ripped to shreds, and no 'I wish Massie loved me!' thoughts flowed through his head.

Did Alicia actually change his feelings for Massie? Was he actually over her?

He tried a test. Derrick pictured Massie and Cam sitting side by side, roasting marshmallows over a romantic bonfire.

Nothing. Derrick grinned. He was over Massie Block! Maybe now they could be friends without his feelings getting in the way!

Derrick did a little dance that looked like a chicken being electrocuted before running up the stairs to call Alicia.

Mr. Harrington sighed. "There is something wrong with those two."

* * *

Massie sat beside Cam on the hard ground around the fire. She had to admit, it was a nice fire: the orange and red flames sparked up in the night sky, the smoke was thin and it didn't make her eyes water.

The only downside was that she was here with Cam. It wasn't like she didn't like Cam –she did. But part of her was wondering if maybe she had agreed to the date only because she knew it would make Derrick jealous.

And if that was the case, then maybe she was here with the wrong Harrington. Maybe her feelings for Derrick hadn't actually gone away. Maybe they had just been buried, much like the time capsule.

"This is pretty cool, huh?" Cam asked her.

"Um, sure," Massie said, unconvincingly. "It's…awesome."

If Cam detected Massie's lack of enthusiasm, he didn't show it. Instead, he let his multicolored eyes follow a big boobed, long legged blonde across the fire.

"You know what Cam?" Massie sighed. "I'm pretty tired, and this isn't really my thing. I'm going home. But feel free to sit with Skye Hamilton; she's a slut and probably all you deserve."

With that, Massie got up and walked in the direction of home. She decided to take the long way home –that way, she'd have more time to think.

She didn't like Cam at all. In fact, he disgusted her. She knew that there'd be no chance of her even being friends with a guy like that.

All she wanted to do was sit up in the tree house with Derrick, laughing about Dylan Marvil's wild, red hair, calling her Medusa behind her back.

But there was a zero percent chance of that, because Massie had had to look like she was cool, and pretend that when Derrick left, she wasn't heartbroken. She had to pretend that she was completely over Derrick.

But she wasn't. Massie gave a small little laugh, not caring whether the stray cat on the street heard her. She was still completely in love with Derrick. She had been all her life!

His cute head of shaggy blonde hair; the warmth and familiarity of his brown eyes; the way his jaw clenched stubbornly when he was determined.

All of it. Massie smiled. She was in love with Derrick Harrington! She felt so full of happiness that she wanted to dance and yell in the middle of the road 'I'm in love with Derrick Harrington!'

She didn't, of course. But she did in her head. In her head, as well, was the two of them dancing at prom; shoving wedding cake in each others' mouths; and standing over baby Sophia's crib.

She didn't know why she hadn't realized it when he first moved back. Maybe she had, but like most problems, she buried it, hoping it would go away. Relief flooded through her: it hadn't gone away!

When she got home, she decided to go talk to Olivia. Olivia knew Derrick best.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened. There stood Alicia Rivera.

Alicia's smile faded when she saw Massie. "Hey," She said coolly.

"What are you doing here?" Massie snapped. She didn't really give a crap if she was being rude. Olivia was betraying their friendship by hanging out with Alicia Rivera!

"We were hanging out," Derrick walked up behind her.

"Not that it's any of _your _business," Alicia muttered.

Oh. So Olivia hadn't betrayed their friendship. But Derrick had. Although, they didn't really have a friendship right now.

Alicia kissed Derrick on the cheek. "See you later," she cast a withering glance at Massie. "Bye."

After Alicia had left, Derrick turned his attention to her. "So do you need something?"

"Oh, um, no. I just came to talk to Olivia." Massie walked into the house that was once so familiar.

It seemed different now…colder. As if Massie was a stranger, not someone who had spent more time over here than she had at her own house.

"Okay," Derrick walked into the kitchen. "She's in her room," he said without looking at her.

Massie was a little puzzled. Derrick should've been begging her to go out with him. Unless what he had with Alicia was serious.

"So…you and Alicia?" She asked.

"She's pretty cool, unlike some girls in this city." Massie desperately hoped he was talking about Dylan and not her.

"If you like sluts," Massie remarked.

Derrick chuckled. "I forgot about your little fight with her."

"It's not a little fight! She stole my boyfriend!" _And you_, she added mentally.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "That was what, three years ago? Get over it, Massie."

"No! It's not just that! She's done other stuff, like ripping up my homework and beating me out for homecoming queen and running over my dog in her car! She insane!"

Last summer, Massie had been in the front yard with her dog, Bean. She threw the chew toy onto the road, and Alicia came out of no where and ran poor Bean over. Massie still missed the little black pug.

"Have you ever thought about why she does that? You're just as mean. You ripped up her final exam for French, you beat her for junior prom queen, and you killed her hamster in second grade! So if you ask me, you're just as insane!"

Massie was stunned. Okay, she had done all of those things –and more-, but she had sort of blacked those out. No need to seem like the villain in her own fairy tale that was life. That role had been taken by Alicia.

"So you're blaming me for Alicia's issues?!?" Massie was yelling now.

"Yes, actually I am! You've always been like that, Massie! Whenever someone accomplishes something, you have to one up them! And you stop at nothing to get whatever you want!" Derrick was yelling too.

Massie glared at Derrick with unwavering amber eyes. "Well do you remember a time when you did everything to get Josh Hotz in trouble?"

Derrick said nothing, but didn't look ashamed or embarrassed.

"You would punch yourself in the eye, just to get a black eye and go tell Mrs. Dodds that Josh punched you! You're no better than Alicia!"

"I did that because he stole my Pokemon cards! I had collectors' editions in there!" Derrick said.

Massie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah because that's soooo worse than having someone steal your boyfriend."

"This isn't about me!" Derrick glared at her, all of the warmth in his eyes gone.

"Well it's not about me, either!" Massie snapped.

"Maybe," Olivia said at the bottom of the stairs. She was rubbing her temples from all of the yelling. "It's about both of you. Derrick it's pretty clear you love Massie. And Massie, it's pretty clear you can't live without Derrick."

Derrick's mouth popped open. Massie stared at him, hopefully. "Maybe," she said softly, "Olivia's right. Maybe it's about us."

Derrick turned to glare at her. "Trust me, Massie. There will never be an 'us'." With that he stomped up the stairs.

Massie followed him with her eyes. Then she burst into tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been so busy! I'm in a play, I have a huge band trip coming up, plus I'm prepping for finals!)**

"Massie?" Kendra asked through the closed door. "Are you alive in there? You've been in there four three days!"

"No! I'm fine!" Massie said from under her duvet. "Mom, will you leave me alone? I told you I'd call Inez if I needed anything!"

"Well, alright. But your father and I are going out to High Hills, okay? We'll be gone most of the day." Came Kendra's muffled reply.

"Whatever," Massie mumbled. As soon as she heard Kendra's heels click-clacking back down the stairs, she crawled out of the fort made from pillows and blankets.

After the disaster at Derrick's Massie had ran home, locked herself in her room and sobbed. She hadn't left the room in three days, only coming out of the bed to use the washroom. Inez brought up food every morning, even though Massie was too depressed to eat anything.

Massie decided to take a shower and wash her hair; rejuvenate herself. Then maybe, she'd go hang out with her friends to cheer her up.

After a scalding forty-five minute shower, Massie blow-dried her hair and called Claire.

"Hello?" Claire said, over what sounded like a really strong wind.

"Claire? Want to do something later? I'm so bored," Massie decided not to tell Claire the whole truth until she figured out a way to make it sound less pathetic.

"Um, I'd love to, Mass, but me and Danny decided to drive to Las Vegas. You know, get some last minute before school shopping? We were going to invite you, but, well…three's a crowd."

Massie scowled into the phone. "Fine," she said. "Thanks for being there, Claire. You can find a new table to sit with at lunch when school starts!" With that, she hung up.

She knew she was being harsh, but she was upset and needed her friends! She didn't want to tell Dylan because Dylan was being depressed too. Olivia knew what was happening, so there was no point in complaining to her.

Instead of screaming, Massie walked calmly over to her bed. Derrick was in his room, doing something on his laptop. His back was turned to her, so Massie was free to ogle him. But her ogling time was cut short when a horn honked outside.

Massie watched as Derrick jumped up, ran out of his room and outside into Alicia Rivera's black convertible.

Massie opened her bay window to get a hint of what they were talking about.

"…needs to get a life," Alicia was saying, while rolling her long-lashed eyes.

"Don't be mean," Derrick said with a nudge to her shoulder. But his teasing smile proved he wasn't about to start yelling like he had with Massie.

Alicia giggled, sounding like a thousand little wind chimes. "All right. But we'd better get going if you want to be back before dinner."

"Woo, Long Island Sound, here we come!" Derrick punched his fists in the air as Alicia drove out of the driveway and down the road.

Massie sighed, wishing it was her in the seat beside Derrick her laughing at his goofy boy jokes; her kissing him in the bright August sunshine.

But it wasn't. And if Derrick had his way, it never would be.

* * *

Two hours later, Massie had figured out what to do.

"Good mornin', Low Land Buildin'. Kathleen speakin', how may I halp ya'll?" a female voice answered, with a thick southern twang.

"Hi, this is Massie Block. I need a building crew over ay-sap," Massie said.

"Sure, about how many people do ya need, and what are we buildin'?"

"Um…maybe seven people? I need it done by tonight."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we cannot build an entire house in less than seven hours."

"Oh, no, it's a tree house."

There was silence on the other line.

"Hullo?" Massie asked, just in case Kathleen had hung up on her.

"Oh, sorry miss, I'm still here. But we don't get many offers for tree houses. In fact, we don't get none!" Kathleen exclaimed. Massie winced at her bad grammar.

"I know it's an unusual request, and it's really rushed, but my love life depends on it!" Massie was desperate for the tree house to be built back.

Kathleen gasped. "Don't you worry, missy, I'll get someone over there right away! Love is very special!"

"Thank you," Massie said. She told Kathleen her address, and Kathleen promised to send some people over right away.

Massie wandered outside. It was a beautiful day: sun shining; the sky was bright blue; birds chirping. It would be a perfect day to go on a picnic with her boyfriend, that is, if she had a boyfriend.

Alicia's black convertible rolled up, and Derrick stepped out.

"Bye, Leesh," He said, shutting the door. "See you later?"

Alicia flashed him a flirty smiled, nodded, and said "Bye." Then she noticed Massie. "Oh, and bye Massie! See you when school starts!"

With that, she drove off. Massie glared at the black Porsche getting smaller and smaller.

"Hey," She said softly, as Derrick started walking toward his house.

Silence. He didn't even have the courtesy to say 'hi'? Massie sighed. Yes, they had gotten in a huge fight (For their standards anyway. The worst fight they had gotten in before had been over who got the last Oreo), but Derrick didn't need to be this mean.

"Fag," she muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

Still no answer. God, Derrick really was a fag! Even though it was childish, Massie stuck out her pink tongue at Derrick's head, just before he shut the door.

Then she sat outside, waiting for the builders.

* * *

Derrick woke up from a nap to the sounds of hammers and saws. He rubbed his sleepy, brown eyes and looked out the window.

Massie was standing by the huge oak tree, surrounded by men who were sawing and measuring long pieces of wood. That was the tree where the tree house had been.

Then, Massie looked up at him. She saw him staring down at her through the open window, so she flashed him a toothy grin and waved.

Derrick looked away. He was still mad at her, and would not give Massie the satisfaction of paying attention to her.

Still, Derrick had always been nosy. Especially when it came to Massie. Out of the corner of his brown eyes, he stared down at her. She was instructing the people on what to do.

"No," Massie was saying. "It needs to look like this." She held out a small rectangular paper for the builder to look at.

"Oh," He said in a deep, gruff voice. "We'll need to rework this area…and maybe up here too…" he looked up from the picture. "We won't actually get to start until late tomorrow."

Massie sighed. "Fine, I guess that's okay."

The builders packed up their stuff and drove off in their trucks, promising to be back tomorrow.

Massie looked up. "If you're done spying on me, then maybe you'd like to come with me for ice cream?" She called up at him.

Derrick blushed. Massie had always noticed every little detail about him. Even though he was still mad, he couldn't say no. Massie knew Derrick had a weak spot for ice cream, and maybe the two of them could forget what happened and become friends again.

"Sure," Derrick called down. "I'll be down there in a minute!"


	13. Chapter 13

Guuuuuuuuys…. I am SORRY! I haven't updated in forever. I feel really horrible about it because I have a few people who still review. BTW…Massington is being hinted at in the next few chapters!!! Oh, and you should listen to Before the Storm by Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas –I used it as sort of a theme song for this story.

* * *

Massie sat across from Derrick in the local ice cream, licking hot fudge off of the cold spoon.

"So…" Derrick said. "I'm sorry for, ya know, over reacting and spazzing out on you like that."

Massie shrugged, a faint smile on her lips. "It's all good. I remember your temper when you would lose to me in checkers."

Derrick laughed at the memory. "Please, I _let _you win all those times. You would pout if you lost."

"No way, I won fair and square. You're just horrible at checkers!"

Massie grinned, loving how easy it was sitting with him, just eating ice cream.

"So, you excited for school?" Derrick asked.

Massie scrunched up her ski slope nose. "Hardly. Gross cafeteria food, toxic smells from the chemistry lab and double maths period. Fun."

Derrick laughed. "Well, I'm pretty stoked for it. I remember from when Cam was there –they had an amazing soccer team."

Massie nodded. Sports weren't really her thing, but all of the guys seemed to enjoy them. She knew Derrick was obsessed with soccer. Back when they were eight, he had tried to teach her how to play soccer. She had saved most of the goals he shot at her. But she saved them with her face. After that day, she had come home with a very bruised face.

They were the last two in the shop; it was almost closing time. But Massie and Derrick had come here a lot when they were younger, so the wrinkled owner let them in anyway.

The bells on the door jingled, signaling someone entering.

"Well, well, well," Alicia Rivera's nasal voice said. "Don't you two look cute?"

Massie looked up to see Alicia's puffy lips turned up into a sneer. Her sparkling chocolate eyes were narrowed into angry little slits.

Derrick stood up. "Alicia no, I just came with Massie because—"

"Save it," Alicia laughed bitterly. "I knew you still weren't over her!" she turned on her heel and left, the bells on the door jingling as it slammed shut.

"Shit," Derrick mumbled and stood up to go. "See you later."

With that, he ran out after Alicia.

Massie's smile melted just like Derrick's discarded strawberry sundae.

* * *

Derrick felt bad ditching Massie like that, but he really liked Alicia and would do anything to make things right with her.

"Leesh!" He called, seeing her right before she entered her car.

"What?" She snapped.

"I wasn't on a date with Massie," he explained. "I only agreed to go with her because I felt bad about flipping out on her the other night. I want to get over the fight and be friends. But you know I love you."

The anger in Alicia's eyes softened. "I guess I'm so in love with you that I tend to flip out when you're innocently eating ice cream with someone…but that was Massie.

"I sort of assumed she was just flirting with you to get back at me for something, but she seems like she's in love with you." She shrugged.

Derrick's smiled vanished. It was kind of a touchy subject for him. He knew Massie liked him; she had made it pretty clear. But was part of him liking her too?

He shrugged. "If she is, it's not really any of our business. I like you and not her. It's that simple."

Alicia nodded and wrapped her slender arms around him, giving him a big hug. "Don't worry, I understand."

Derrick grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek. He knew he liked Alicia for a reason.

* * *

The next day, Massie stood out with the building crew and the almost built tree house. She kept peeking at Derrick's window, but there was no sign that he was in there.

"Well, Maysie," a builder's voice said.

"Massie," Massie corrected.

"Massie," he nodded. "We're about done."

Massie gazed at the brown box. It seemed the same as always: slightly crooked roof, glass windows, sleek brown wood.

"Perfect," She announced.

She wrote the builders a check and they were on their way.

Without thinking of her poor Ralph Lauren capris, she climbed up into it. After putting in a rug, a few pillows and flashlights, and pictures, it would be the same as it used to be.

The sound of tires crunching on the gravel driveway announced that someone was here.

"Massie?" Claire called.

Massie climbed down, snagging her capris. "Hey, C."

"I'm so sorry I went to Vegas. It was stupid. I should've stayed here and helped you through whatever happened. What did happen, by the way? And I'm sorry, but now I'm here. We can go pick up Dyl and head into Manhattan for a day of shopping, okay?"

Massie shook her head. "I think I'll just stay home today. But you and Dylan go ahead." She looked down and noticed a small tear in her pants. "I think I need to go through my closet and get rid of some things."

Claire gasped, seeing the tear for the first time. "Massie those are _Ralph's Summer Collection_! Are you insane?"

Massie considered what she about to do. She just might be insane.


	14. Chapter 14

Please review, lovelies!! I used to get so many and now I get very little :( There will be one more chapter and then the epilogue. The sequel will probably come in late August or early September.

* * *

Massie sat in the tree house; legs crossed 'crisscross apple-sauce' way, staring at the pouring rain outside the door. It was exactly the way she had sat four years ago, the night Derrick had told her he was leaving.

She considered what she was going to do. She had been in the tree nearly a half an hour, trying to build up the confidence to do it.

Did she actually like Derrick? If she really, truly did, then she had to do it. If she didn't, then it was pointless.

Massie sighed. It was obvious that she was in love with Derrick Harrington. Slowly, she climbed out of the wooden house. She took deep breaths, knowing she was doing the right thing.

She rushed into her room, trying to avoid being soaked in the down pour, and fired up her MacBook.

To: Derrick

From: Massie

Subject: (No Subject)

Derrick,

Ok, I love that we're being friends again…well can you call it friends? You just ditched me last night. But no worries, I understand. Anyway. When you first came back, I was pissed. You left, no communication, and then you just suddenly come back expecting us to be friends. I didn't want it, but I don't know what I was thinking. Because…not only do I want to be your best friend again, but…But I love you. I really truly do. Not like brother-sister love like before. But I'm in love with you. Sure, I could be crazy, but I've been in love with you since before I can remember. Get back to me, ok? We need to talk.

Mass

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she hit send.

_

* * *

_

You have two new e-mails!

the little window appeared on Derrick's laptop. He clicked into his inbox and wasn't surprised to see one from Alicia.

He read through it with a big smile, sent out a reply and clicked the next e-mail. It was from Massie. He breathed a sigh of relief because she wasn't pissed about him leaving her.

Derrick sucked in breath sharply when he read the e-mail's content. Massie was in love with him? He had figured out the she had a crush on him, but she actually was in love with him.

He didn't know what to feel: happy, shocked, frustrated, upset. A rush of emotions and thoughts whirled throughout his mind, leaving Derrick confused.

Derrick tried to balance out his thoughts and decide what to say to Massie. Was he in love with her, too?

Then only one image sprang into his mind. It was the smiling face of Alicia Rivera. And he had his choice.

* * *

"This would look gorgeous on you, hon," Victoria told Olivia, holding up a Chanel blouse to her daughter's toned torso.

"Um, no thanks, Mom. That's what people like you and Kendra wear. Not teenagers," Olivia placed the delicate item back on the shelf.

"Can we go into Louis Vuitton? I want to get a new bag for my books and stuff," Olivia dragged her mom out of Chanel.

"Fine, but we're coming back to Chanel. There was a darling pearl necklace there."

"You'd be way cooler if you wore the diamond necklaces at Tiffany's instead," Olivia laughed.

They walked into Louis Vuitton, Olivia dragging her mom to the new totes section.

"Victoria Harrington?" A nasal voice shrieked from behind them. It sounded familiar to Olivia, but a little lower –more seductive- than the one she was used to.

Victoria and Olivia turned around to see none other than their red-headed nemesis mother and daughter duo, Merri-Lee and Dylan Marvil.

"I didn't know _you _were back in town," Victoria said, a fake smile plastered to her Botoxed face. "You know, I thought I smelled something weird in town, but I assumed it was garbage.

Olivia's icy blue eyes narrowed at Dylan, whose arms were crossed over her small chest.

Victoria laughed a huge, fake laugh. "Oh, Merri-Lee, nothing about you has changed. Except of course, those extra pounds around the waist," she raised her golden eyebrows and glanced down at Merri-Lee's waist line for a brief second.

Merri-Lee's face quickly flamed the same color as her dyed hair, but in true Marvil fashion, she was calm and composed in a second.

"I think they sell extra-extra large down at the Limited," Olivia remarked coolly.

"Olivia," Victoria faux-scolded. "You know they don't allow _dogs _there."

Dylan opened her mouth to say something, but Merri-Lee yanked her out of the store before she had the chance.

Victoria raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "That wasn't very nice you know."

Olivia sighed. "I know. But you started it!"

"Oh well," Victoria giggled. "It was fun!"

"You realize, though, that Dylan can make me the most hated girl in school. And her mom can make you the most hated woman in America."

Victoria bit her lip. "Maybe we went too far."


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, this story is coming to an end. *Tear, tear* I'm going to miss it. Oh well, I promise the sequel WILL be up in like August. Or the middle of July if I'm bored. Hm…Tell me in a review which you'd prefer: August or July?

By the way, I'm writing another Massington this summer :)

* * *

Derrick walked outside, ready to go watch a baseball game with Alicia, when he saw a familiar wooden box in the big oak tree.

Massie built the tree house.

How had he not noticed it? His mind was so preoccupied with Alicia; it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

He checked his watch. He was late already…but he couldn't resist going into the old tree house. Or…new tree house.

Massie's curtains were closed, meaning she was still a sleep. Derrick walked across the wet, perfectly manicured green grass. He climbed up the familiar white rope ladder. It had been a dirty brown the last time he saw the tree house, but this one would get dirty with time.

Inside, it was almost exactly the same. The same purple and green pillows for sitting on instead of the cold hard floor; the same half crooked white curtains over the glass windows; the same emergency supply of flashlights, blankets, salt water taffy, Dr. Pepper and Miss Vicky's Salt and Vinegar kettle chips.

Derrick half smiled. Massie really wanted them to be friends…well more than friends considering her e-mail. He grimaced –he still hadn't replied.

A scrapbook sat in one corner. Derrick didn't remember that from the old days. He went and picked it up. It was pretty thick, and had a purple and green cover.

He flipped it open, studying every picture.

There was one of Massie and Derrick as babies; they were in Kendra and Victoria's arms. Massie had a big toothless grin, while Derrick looked pissed that he was in his mom's arms instead of exploring.

The next page was of them at age three. Massie had a little brunette bob and her bangs were going into her eyes, but she looked adorable. Her little pink and purple dress was splattered with mud.

Derrick was sitting in a puddle of mud (that explained Massie's dress), his blonde hair was cut very short and it looked combed. There was a little mud near his mouth…

He grimaced –the younger him had enjoyed eating mud, apparently.

Then was the picture of them on their first day of Kindergarten. Massie's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her purple dress look amazing. Her new Mary-Janes sparkled.

Derrick was wearing grass stained blue jeans and a crisp white polo shirt. He laughed, remembering how it got dirty the second his mom left.

The next one was of them at Massie's seventh birthday. Derrick was the only boy at the party, but Massie had ditched all of the girls to play with him. In the picture, they were hugging, party hats strapped on their heads.

He flipped through the next few pages. It stopped when they were about nine years old. That was when Derrick had left.

"Derrick?" Massie's voice stopped his zoning out. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I thought I'd check out the tree house…sorry, I can get out." He put the scrapbook back.

"No," Massie said quickly. "You can stay…it's fine."

Derrick smiled. He wouldn't mind just sitting in the tree house, relaxing.

Massie grinned and passed him a can of Dr. Pepper. He cracked it open with a satisfying pop!, and sat against a wall.

"So…Westchester seems like it changed now," he said, hoping to stop the awkward silence.

Massie shrugged her small shoulders. "I guess…or maybe you're the one who changed? The old Derrick Harrington would never date Alicia Rivera," she didn't meet his eyes. "He wouldn't betray—"

"Oh shit, Alicia!" Derrick said, checking the time on his cell phone. He was twenty-five minutes. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm late for meeting Alicia and she'll be so pissed."

He got up and quickly climbed out of the tree house.

"Wait, Derrick!" Massie said. "Did you get my e-mail?"

Derrick looked away. "Yeah…I'll, um, see you later. Bye," he sprinted toward his car.

Massie sighed and went into the house. It was starting to rain anyway. Two new e-mails were in her inbox.

To: Massie

From: Olivia

Subject: (No Subject)

Hey, Mass, I just need to clarify something with you. We're friends right?? You're my friend, right? Like if there was going to be a war between me and say…Dylan Marvil, whose side would you pick? TTYL, Olivia

Massie was puzzled. Something was obviously happening between Olivia and Dylan. But why hadn't either of them come to her sooner?

She got out her cell phone and called Claire.

"C, did Dylan say anything to you about something that happened with her and Olivia Harrington?" She asked as soon as Claire picked up.

"Yeah, their moms were in a little fight and so were they. But I have to go, me, Dyl, Danny and Josh are going to the beach. I love swimming in the rain."

"'Kay, I'll grab my swimsuit and towel. Pick me up in fifteen?" Massie said, already reaching for her purple Juicy bikini.

"Um, sorry, Massie. Everything's already planned and we don't have room for a fifth person in Danny's car. But next time…maybe," Claire said with faux sympathy.

"What?" Massie screeched. She was their alpha! The LEADER! Why weren't they inviting her? They were best friends. "Claire, I can drive my own car their just tell me where you guy will be and—"

"Oh, Danny's here. Bye, Massie." She hung up.

Massie stared at her phone, mouth agape. She had been ditched by Derrick, Claire and Dylan. Was she losing her grip?

She quickly dialed Olivia's number, knowing her bubbly blonde friend would answer her beck and call.

"Hey, you've reached Olivia! Sorry, I didn't pick up, but leave me a message. Thanks!" her recorded voice said after only two rings.

"Um, hey, Olivia," Massie said. "It's Massie, maybe you can call me later and we can do something? Bye."

Massie looked out her bay window and the rain splattering against it. It was pouring now. She saw Olivia walk out of the house and into some boy she recognized as Chris Abeley's car, her cell phone clutched in her hand.

Olivia, too, had ditched her.

She quickly checked the next e-mail, expecting it to be from all of them. A 'Sorry we played a joke on you! Now let's all be best friends again and party!' e-mail. Instead it was a reply from Derrick.

To: Massie

From: Derrick

Subject: Re: (No Subject)

Massie, I like you, I really do. But as a friend. I really like Alicia Rivera, and she really likes me too. It'd be insane for me to dump her. So I'm continuing to date her. And because your feelings are so strong...maybe we shouldn't be friends. I think it'd be easiest that way.  
Derrick

Now even DERRICK didn't want to be her friend! Massie couldn't take it. She did something that she hadn't done since she was twelve, and had convinced herself that alphas did not show emotion. She cried.


	16. Epilogue

Thanks for the reviews, loves. It truly means a lot to me. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews/faves/alerts. So this epilogue is for all of you who have reviewed or alerted at some point. Thanks :) And maybe somebody could nominate this for the Officially Unofficial Clique Awards? Pretty please?

* * *

Derrick Harrington wasn't sure what he expected when he moved to Westchester. He certainly hadn't expected to have the prettiest girl in all of America in love with him. And he hadn't expected he'd like her back.

But now, as he sat with his arm around Alicia Rivera, watching the rain from the protection of his car, he didn't think he wanted his life any other way. He felt bad for Massie, but shouldn't he have what made him happy? He couldn't please other people all the time.

Alicia was now gently dozing beside him. It was eleven fifty-seven at night. A long time ago, Massie had told him that if you make a wish at exactly 12:00 am, your wish would come true. He waited until it was five seconds to twelve, then he closed his eyes and wished.

_I wish my life would stay exactly the way it is now: perfect._

--

Claire Lyons felt bad for excluding Massie –her 'best friend'. But lately, Massie had been such a downer. And she needed some time with normal people.

So as she sat in Danny's arms, watching the lightning streak across the dark sky, she promised herself that this school year, things would be different. She wouldn't count on Massie anymore. Massie was too preoccupied with the Harrington's.

She promised herself that she wouldn't be a follower anymore. Her mother had always told her she was born to lead. But she had let Massie Block control her life.

Telling Massie she wasn't invited had been one of the greatest feelings ever. Maybe, it was time to do it more often. Because right now, hanging out with her boyfriend and her best friend, and NOT Massie, she couldn't have been happier.

--

Dylan Marvil kept repeating to herself why Massie wasn't here.

_She is a control freak. She won't let you date boys who she's 'claimed'. She is holding you back._

As Dylan said that, she realized how true it was. She was fine that Massie wasn't here. Massie was probably with that bitch Olivia anyway.

She bared her teeth at the mention of Olivia. She was determined to have the entire school hating her by the third week of school. And if Massie didn't smarten up and show who her REAL friends were (herself and Claire), Dylan might just have to do the same to her.

The only problem was she didn't know how. But Dylan smiled, anyway, because with her mom's help, she could do it.

--

Olivia Harrington knew that she couldn't hide from Massie forever. The brunette alpha was all seeing with those fiery amber eyes. She didn't know why, exactly, she was hiding from her. After all, Massie had been a friend to her.

But because of Derrick, lately Massie had been a bit…depressed. Olivia was a very bubbly person. She hated being with sad people.

So as she hit ignore on Massie's fifth call, she planted a kiss on the cheek of the mega hottie Chris Abeley. They were driving down to Manhattan for a bit of shopping, club hopping, and a lot of getting her mind off of her problems.

Maybe she'd spend the night in Manhattan too…the Harrington's had personal service in the Plaza, so why not stay there? Chris could drive home and she could just take a town car tomorrow.

One more night of avoiding Massie.

--

After an hour and a half of crying, Massie Block stood up straight, wiped her amber eyes with her sleeve and lifted her chin. The pose excluded alpha. But looking in the mirror, Massie looked like a soggy LBR.

She let out a shaky breath, her chest deflating.

"You're out of your game, Block," she said to her reflection. "What happened?"

She knew what happened though. She got too occupied with one person –a person that didn't even like her!- and her friends couldn't take it. Claire and Dylan had each other, along with Danny Robbins and Josh Hotz. Derrick had Alicia. Olivia had Chris Abeley.

Even her family and staff: William and Kendra. Inez and Isaac. Even Bean, her sweet little puppy who always loved her, was somewhere across the street sniffing the bottom of some prize winning King Charles spaniel.

And all because she was selfish.

So, to make everyone happier, Massie grabbed her wallet loaded with credit cards and cash, threw her cell phone out the window, and grabbed her car keys.

She ran out into the rain, got into her car and started it.

"Next stop," she said, pulling out of the driveway. "Beverly Hills."

Sure it was a long drive, but hey, it wasn't like there was anyone to miss her. As she cruised past the Westchester houses, each one with a manicured lawn, she couldn't help but giggle. She had lived here her whole life. But it was time for a change.

She past the 'You are now leaving Westchester' sign with a smile.

There was no turning back now.


	17. Review List

Because you were all such wonderful reviewers, I feel the need to thank you all. So, this review list took some time…an hour and forty-eight minutes to be exact…but it was worth it. Thank you guys. Thank you so much.

* * *

RandomIsMe – Thank you. You were the first reviewer, and for that, I shall remember you. That is, until I start a new story and someone else reviews first. But still, thanks ;)

twiliteroxuresox – THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, A MILLION THANK YOUS! Dude, you have reviewed since the beginning along with alerting. Hearts and cookies!

Ifound love=me – Thank you for your encouraging compliments. Hearts and cookies!

Massie-at-heart-xOxOxO – You've reviewed since the beginning as well, so thank you so much! I am so giving you some virtual chocolate chip cookies!

sarah – Thanks for the review and compliment!

readsalot – Thank you times ten for your compliments. They helped me when I had writer's block.

But-The-War-Won – Thanks! Your predictions were pretty much right on track. So congrats!

Bailey – Thanks so much! Cookies!

3words8letters – Even though you're a Massington lover, I'm ok with that. Thanks!

-PASSIIONATE- - Thanks! Cookies!

hollisterhotti23 – Thanks for reviewing so much! You also gave me some great suggestions in which I used! Cookies!

carolinee – Thanks! Your energy actually pushed me to write! Cookies!

Welcome to Maddieland – Thanks. I don't like Massington either, but it's always fun to write! Cookies!

nanabby – Haha, your review made me LOL. Cookies!

LOVEDit – Aw, thank you. Your review made me smile :)

krissy0405 – Thanks! Cookies!

3 – Thanks. Your home state is made of awesome. Is it hot there? Because I think I mentioned it being very hot in the story.

JaceWaylandLuvr – Thanks. I hadn't even noticed I made that mistake! So thank you for pointing it out. Cookies! BTW, I'm in love with Jace too.

Maria-Claire4ever – Thank you! You have reviewed like every story of mine! Many, many thanks! Plus, you said you were my number one fan!! Cookies!

Alpha Skye H. – I hate you! Joking. But how dare you say that about my beloved Dylan and Derrick? You Massington lovers are so closed minded ;) still, thanks for the review!

cliquelover – Haha, sadly you did not get your wish in this story! Sequel, I promise. Cookies!

Smilez014 – Ah, I love you! Dude, your review made me stoked to write. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hearts and cookies!

Sophiiax3 – Thanks! Cookies!

teenybits - Thank you! Cookies!

londonchica – Ooh la la? Honestly, that is so cool to say. Thanks! Cookies!

I Heartz U – Thanks! Cookies!

peaceandsmile – Thanks times five! Cookies! :)

iheartcolts13 – Ehmagawd, thank you! You're totally made of awesome. Cookies!

J.H.Q.S.316 – I can't even explain how awesome your review was! Thank you!!!

kait xo – Thanks! Cookies!

Bean2326 – Thank you! You reviewed a lot, and it meant a lot to me! Cookies for you, buddy!

McSnoodle – Sorry I didn't dedicate anything to you, but thanks for your one review.

twilightluv4everxx – Thank you for your reviews AND you faved it! Hearts and cookies!

Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome – Thanks so much! You read my idea of Cam and Derrick perfectly!

honey18xo – Aw thanks! Cookies!

Twilight luh-ver – Haha, thank you for the reviews! Cookies!

lovederrington – Thanks for the review!

wy7 – I don't agree, but thanks for the review!!

jandm – Thanks for the review!

CharlotteJ – Thanks and cookies!

Alarda43 – Thanks for your review, and your suggestions! Cookies!

iloveshoes – Thanks! And I love your penname!

iheartderrington – Aw, thanks! :)

exclamationpoint811 – Thank you! Cookies!

BeautifuliKnow – Rachel I don't know why you review since you tell me how much you like it in e-mails…but still thank you! Hearts and cookies!!

Reader101 – Thanks! Cookies :)

Edwardluvr38 – Thank you! Compliments always help while writing a story! Cookies!!

n2cute4u – Thanks, I love Breakfast at Tiffany's too. Cookies!

casefacex3 – Ugh, you're one of those Massington lovers. Oh well, you reviewed so I like you :) Thanks!

g8rgirl – Thanks! :)

Rawr. Me ish a vampire. – Thanks, haha! Cookies!

gotta luv it – Oh my gosh, thank you! Gotta luv you ;)

1234 – Thank you!! Cookies!

The Whale – Haha, thanks! :)

writingdefinesus – Aw, thank you! Your review made me smile :)

Too-much-of-a-book-lover – Haha, thanks. In my stories, Alicia is always a pretty nice person. I just see her that way, even though she has her bitchy ways.

Brooke6404 – Aw thank you! You reviewed since the beginning! Plus, you were my hundredth reviewer.

Romanceismyguiltypleasure – Thank you! Cookies!

carliekat18 – Sorry I didn't make this on a Massington…but there's always the sequel!

xoJEWEL26 – Thank you! Cookies!!

One Of The Fallen – Thank you! And thanks for the alert! Cookies!

omgitskristen – Thank you Krissy! Even though you barely reviewed this story, you review all of my other ones. And you Facebook me reviews if you don't. So thanks, babe! Hearts and cookies! Xoxo!

Thisismypenname101 – Thank you!! Cookies!

maplexsyrup – Thanks so much! And thanks for pointing out my biggest mistake!! Cookies!

supertwilightfreak – Thank you!!! Cookies :)

Well that's four pages of just thank yous. That shows how awesome you all were for reviewing. The sequel should be up by July 15 at the latest. I'm hoping before then. And this is now nominated for the Clique Awards (Thanks Sophie! :) so vote please. And thanks again for reviewing.

:)  
Maggie


End file.
